Cake
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: "Aku tidak melihat apa hubungan antara hari ulang tahunmu dan menyuapimu sepotong kue hari ini."


.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer** _

_Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki  
_

 _Cake © Akane Ukitake  
_

 _ **Warning :** OOC, typo, ketidaksesuaian EYD, etc. _

**_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

Kue itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik―krim yang teroles tidak rata, bentuk lingkaran yang tidak sempurna, dan topping coklat yang tidak tertata dengan baik― sebuah pendapat yang akan muncul bagi siapapun yang melihat kue tersebut.

Kue itu sudah berada di atas meja kerjanya pagi ini. Tanpa pesan atau apapun yang bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah petunjuk.

Namun tanpa petunjuk sekalipun, Bansai tahu benar siapa gerangan yang telah membuat kue tersebut.

"Shinsuke, masuklah."

Yang dipanggil―ia yang mengintip dari balik pintu― tersentak kaget.

Takasugi menyesali keputusannya untuk mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Bansai. Seharusnya ia tidak datang kemari.

Pimpinan Kiheitai itu baru saja berniat melangkahkan kaki—kabur dari sana—ketika Bansai tiba-tiba menyeretnya ke dalam ruangan dengan paksa. Kemudian, sang wakil komandan Kiheitai itu terlihat memotong kue tersebut dalam potongan kecil dan menaruhnya di atas sebuah piring kue.

"Suapi aku." Bansai meminta.

Sedetik kemudian penolakan datang, "Tidak mau."

"Kukira hari ini ulang tahunku." Sang produser musik berkata seolah mengingatkan.

"Hari ini memang ulang tahunmu."

"Kalau begitu suapi aku."

"Aku tidak melihat apa hubungan antara hari ulang tahunmu dan menyuapimu sepotong kue hari ini."

Jika Takasugi seperti ini, Bansai pikir ia harus menggunakan cara lain.

Wakil ketua Kiheitai itu mendekat dan berbisik ditelinga pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu, _"Perlakukan aku dengan spesial hari ini, Shinsuke."_

Suara Bansai yang berbisik ditelinga kanannya saat ini menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Takasugi, tapi ia tidak akan menuruti keinginan dari tangan kanannya itu begitu saja.

"Memohonlah dengan baik." Takasugi tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya saat ini. "Dan aku akan memberikan apa yang kau mau."

"Memohon seperti apa?" Bansai bertanya kembali.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Sejurus kemudian, Bansai menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium punggung tangan sang atasan,

"Maukah tuan menyuapiku hari ini?" Bansai benar-benar sepenuh hati melakukan apa yang atasannya inginkan.

Tidak buruk juga—pikir Takasugi. Ia mengangkat wajah Bansai dan menciumnya singkat. Hadiah kecil untuk usaha pria itu. Takasugi kemudian mengambil potongan kue itu dan mengigit bagian tepinya. Berniat menawarkan pada Bansai dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kali ini giliran pimpinan Kiheitai itu untuk menepati janjinya.

Seiring dengan gayung yang bersambut, Bansai pun mengigit bagian yang ditawarkan. Ia memakannya lebih cepat kemudian mencuri cium sang atasan. Bukankah ini kesempatan yang sangat baik baginya?

Seiring itu, lidah Bansai berusaha masuk, kemudian menyusuri setiap sisi mulut pria berambut keunguan itu. Tidak mau kalah, Takasugi membalas dengan permainan lidah yang sama. Ia berusaha untuk tidak jatuh dalam kendali bawahannya—bahkan disaat seperti ini Takasugi tidak akan membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja—tapi betapa rasa manis dari kue dan ciuman panas Bansai membuatnya pertahanan dirinya goyah hingga Bansai-lah yang terlihat lebih menguasai permainan mereka kali ini.

Wakil komandan Kiheitai itulah yang pertama kali memutus pertautan bibir mereka, kemudian dengan begitu perhatian membersihkan sudut-sudut bibir sang atasan yang tampak kotor oleh kue—yang dimakan dengan cara tidak biasa tersebut.

"Ini enak," komentar Bansai. "Apa perlu aku membagikannya pada Matako dan Takechi? Mereka mungkin saja juga ingin mencicipinya."

"Tidak perlu." Shinsuke menahan pria itu untuk pergi. "Kita bisa menghabiskannya berdua saja."

Sang produser musik itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Tentu."

Bansai tidak akan pernah lupa rasa manis dari kue yang ia cicipi bersama dengan Takasugi pada hari itu.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABANG BANSAI PART 2!**

Ini buatnya dua jam sebelum deadline (ngebut, yes) harus muter-muter otak buat nyelesaiin ini karena saya gak terlalu pengalaman untuk buat fic yang banyak 'action'-nya (eh). Ngomong-ngomong ini ratingnya masih aman kan? (lol)

Biasanya kalau saya nulis ngebut, banyak miss di beberapa bagian, tapi pengin banget biar gak ketinggalan hype-nya (tabok) dan rasanya gagal di bagian yang puncak sih, maafkan ya, dipersilahkan koreksinya di bagian review :"))

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya!

Love you—Akane.


End file.
